The present disclosure relates generally to media players and in particular to providing remote access to advanced playlist features of a media player.
A portable media device (PMD) can store media assets, such as audio tracks, video tracks or photos that can be played or displayed on the portable media device. Examples of portable media devices are the iPod® and the iPhone™ portable media devices, which are available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
A portable media device can include one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port can enable the portable media device to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. In the case of the iPod®, e.g., a vast array of accessory devices have been developed that can interconnect to the portable media device.
Portable media devices commonly connect with accessories for playback or presentation of tracks stored on the portable media device. A user can dock a portable media device to a home stereo system, for example, and play back songs stored on the portable media device but with sound experience provided by the home stereo system.
In some instances, an accessory can be used to control operation of a portable media device. The accessory can send commands to the portable media device indicating a user-requested operation (such as starting or pausing playback, skipping to the next track, returning to a previous track, fast-forward or rewind within a track, etc.). The portable media device can execute the requested operation, thus allowing the user to operate the portable media device without touching the portable media device. Such remote control operation can be particularly useful in situations where it is inconvenient for a user to manipulate the portable media device's interface directly. For example, portable media devices tend to be small, with relatively small controls and display screens. Thus, it can be difficult for a user to operate such a device while driving or from across a room. Some accessories provide a graphical user interface (GUI) and allow the user to perform more advanced functions such as browsing a database of stored content, selecting content to play, etc.